darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-22 - Briseis Questions Lazlo
Briseis looks from Lazlo to Ryka and back before she clears her throat lightly and focuses brown eyes on the Padawan. "Will you walk with me?" she requests. Lazlo nods to Viva and Ryka. "Very well, Mr. Starn. I shall be in touch. It is a fine droid, but sadly I do not require a protocol droid," he says with an admitting shrug. Lazlo looks to Briseis and nods to her. "Of course, Captain," he agrees. Ryka bows to the departing Lazlo and Captain and makes his way to his ship. Viva walks up the ramp now, disappearing within the ship with her little astromech droid. Bail Organa's ship lands. The King of Alderaan and his droid pass unobtrusively through Coruscant's massive spaceport. "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Starn," Briseis replies with a nod before turning to Lazlo, her smile a faint, distracted thing as she leads the way away from the spaceport. Lazlo nods to Briseis and begins to follow her from the spaceport. "So, Captain, I trust your hand has healed appropriately?" he asks softly. Half way to the this he stops as another vessel lands. Then as the King departs Ryka bows his head in greeting "King Organa," Briseis lifts her right and to wiggle her fingers at Lazlo, almost as good as new. "Nothing more than a few faint scars," she murmurs with a glance over at him. "Far better than I'd feared at first, actually. Thank you. I don't think I was exagerating much to credit you with my life, quite honestly. For your level head is nothing else." Bail's head turns when his name is called. Stopping and giving Ryka a full bow, the King says, "we have met you before? At the Celebration on Alderaan a few days ago? And before?" "Indeed we have, Your Highness. At Mon Calamari as well. I heard word of the troubles that plagued Alderaan...it grieves me much to have heard such news." Ryka replies respectfully "Not to mention Judicator Amelia, for she to was worried about you and all that you rule." Xeebo arrives on the planet amidst a small group of passengers departing one of the many public shuttles that are coming and going . This odd looking Rodian quickly disembarks and takes an out of the way, low profile route towards the Hyperstar Walkway. Bail shrugs. "We believe the disturbances you mention are quite overshadowed by the Celebration. We believe it was a spectacular success. Please inform the Judicator we look forward to the even she has promised to hold on Ryloth." Lazlo shakes his head and waves an empty, dismissive hand. "Oh come now, Captain. You handled yourself quite well," he says with a nod. "I will accept no credit for the day's events." The green-robed man clears his throat and continues walking with her. "So, what's on your mind?" he asks. A smile "I will gladly convey your words to the Judicator. Even as we speak she is directing the clean up and restoration of the damage that was caused there as well. If there be anything that you or Alderaan needs, that I and my ship can do, you have but to ask and it shall be done." Ryka says with a bow of his own. Briseis glances around briefly and exhales a quiet breath before she directs them down a less-populated path, gaze fixed on the pavement for a moment as she frowns. "Regardless," she replies, "I appreciate it." Coruscant: Goldheart Thoroughfare This wide thoroughfare is fixed to the sides of a fancy collection of gold-roofed durasteel buildings. Immaculately clean, the thoroughfare itself is set with white stonework and broken regularly by islands filled with lush green plants. The stonework is trimmed all about with gold railings, and those on the western side overlook a perilous fall the depths of which are lost to sight. Everywhere the City is teeming with crowds of sentients and bustling air-traffic. Shops and merchants of almost every kind imaginable can be seen, and several of the more widely known of these have storefronts on the eastern side of this thoroughfare. Across an open gap to the southeast, the massive glittering transparisteel edifice of the Public Spaceport dominates the horizon, thrusting its proud landing pads over the heights of the towers and domes of this highly populous Sector of the City. Xeebo has just come out of the OmniEmporium, a large duffle bag held in the casually dressed Rodian's right hand. He has the distinct look of someone unfamiliar with his surroundings, eyes darting up and down the street as if in search of someone or something. Lazlo walks along the street with Briseis. He tilts his head to the side. "I must say Captain, you're being quite mysterious," he says with a teasing smirk. The green-robed man clears his throat and watches Bris briefly before directing a wayward glance in the direction of the Rodian. Briseis glances up at Lazlo with a brief smile and shakes her head as her gaze seeks out a place where she can speak to the Jedi in semi-privacy. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be," she apologizes. "They just seem questions better asked elsewhere than in a large group, I suppose-- sit with me?" she requests, spotting bench tucked to the side of one of the greenery-filled islands, shadowed by their overgrowth and facing a little-traveled side street. Xeebo looks over Briseis then meets Lazlo's glance with one of his own and waves with friendly enthusiasm. The odd looking Rodian then immediately begins to saunter off to the east, back to the Hyperstar Walkway, tight grip maintained on the bag he carries. Xeebo heads down the covered bridge to the southeast. Xeebo has left. Lazlo nods slightly. "Is it about the attacks upon Alderaan?" he asks quietly. As the Rodian waves, Lazlo offers the stranger a friendly nod before looking to Briseis and follows her to the bench. Lazlo directs her to the bench before sitting himself. "Oh, er, no-- I mean, yes, in a-- no." Briseis shakes her head quickly and lowers herself to the bench, her hands looping lightly together atop her knees as she draws in a considering breath. Her goal is not to be mysterious, although she may well be achieving it regardless, so much as it is that she is rather unsure how to begin. Eventually she settles for a very vague, "Have you spoken to Commander Maut recently?" Lazlo raises one eyebrow. Well, he would if he could. Lazlo is among those people who never developed the ability to move each eyebrow independently. This results in the young man raising both eyebrows, lowering them, raising both again while squinting, and finally just settling upon raising both together. It's all very silly. "I'm afraid I have not. Has there been a change in his condition?" he asks softly. Bri's frown deepens, her own brows drawing down, down, down and sketching deep lines in her forehead. "I recieved a message from him testerday," she informs him shortly. "In which he decided to inform me that should he die in the next several days, I would inherit his fighter." She looks over at Lazlo abruptly, clearly expecting him to /explain/ Haquien's audacity. Lazlo furrows his brow. That he can do. "Well, I'm afraid I can't provide much insight there," he says softly, bringing a scarred hand up to scratch his chin. "I suppose he must be on a mission of some kind. It would have to be dangerous, of course, if he is entertaining the possibility of death." He offers a sympathetic gaze to the woman. "I'm sure he'll return safely to you. I would," he says with an awkward shrug. His eyes drift slightly, pondering the fate of Haquien. "He's begun his trials," Briseis corrects abruptly, watching Lazlo intently. Her frown deepens at his sympathetic gaze. "I know you are only a Padawan," she allows, drawing out a breath. "But I had hoped you might be able to tell me something of what they're asking of him. I knew they were close, but he'd simply said something about a choice, about--" She breaks off and shakes her head, breathing deeply in. "The expectation of /death/ is rather something else," she finishes a touch lamely. Lazlo smiles faintly, still peering off into the distance. He nods a couple of times, hmming softly as he does. "Yes, his trials," he says quietly. "It is very uncertain what will make up his trials. It is different for everyone." Lazlo turns back towards Briseis. "He'll be put through the ultimate test, that much is for certain," he says quietly. "But I'm sure he'll return to us safely, and we shall call him a Jedi Knight." "If it were certain, he would not have written to me willing me his belongings," Briseis disagrees instantly, her gaze sharpening on Lazlo. "What does that mean? The ultimate test? Do not tell me what you must to comfort me, Padawan. I want to know /truth/." Lazlo frowns softly. "I'm not trying to comfort you, Captain," he says firmly, stressing her title as she had mentioned his own. "Really, I don't know what he's going to be facing. No one does," he says quietly. "He has been cast out of the Order without his lightsaber. He may face a Trial of Skill, or Flesh, or Courage, or Spirit. It is the Will of the Force." Lazlo sighs. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful to you. These tests just reveal themselves." He draws silent for a moment. "I'll be facing them shortly." Briseis slumps backwards abruptly with an audible *thump* of her back against the bench's frame. For a long moment there is silence, save for the inhale and exhale of breath. Eventually she looks at Lazlo, one hand lifted to scrub tiredly across her forehead. "Do you know what others have had to do? Do they tell you that?" Lazlo shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I have been trying to keep my head away from talk of Trials and tests," he replies quietly. Lazlo furrows his brow at Bri's sudden change of posture. "Still, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Every Jedi Knight must endure these trials. They make us more self-aware." He tilts his head to the side. "Besides, I'm sure he knows you're awaiting his arrival and that will drive his spirits," he says with a nod. "I'm sorry," Briseis apologizes quietly. "I don't mean to make you dwell when I'm sure they weigh heavy on your mind as well. I know they did on his. I simply--" She lifts a hand, spreading it palm up in gesture as she shakes her head. "I suppose I did not expect to simply find him gone one day, with such a message awaiting me." Lazlo smiles faintly with a nod. "He'll return to your shortly. These things rarely last very long," he says softly. "Besides, when he returns you'll be so proud." Lazlo nods to her with confidence. Briseis snorts faintly, lifting her brows at her companion. "Oh, yes," she answers with a dry murmur. "I'll be certain to give him a pat on the back." Her tone indicates that he's far more likely to recieve a heated inquiry as to what /exactly/ he was thinking when he wrote her such a message. Lazlo grins. "Oh come now," he says with a gentle push to the shoulder. "You'll be delighted and not even give his note a moment's thought." Lazlo clears his throat and then furrows his brow. "Well, I expect I can't be much of a help to you. I apologize for that." Briseis scowls over at him, rocking sideways and then back into Lazlo with the push. "You place a lot of faith in my mood," she answers, but her expression eases a touch despite that. She shakes her head and allows, "No, you've been a great deal of help, actually. I appreciate your patience, Lazlo, really I do." There's a hesitant pause as she looks over at him, brown eyes skimming his face for a moment. Lazlo shrugs his shoulders. "It's my pleasure. Please, don't mention it," he says with a firm nod. "Besides, the Retreat on Coruscant is always open for those who bring peace. I'm sure you'll find the gardens and fountains to be a nice vacation for you." He nods his head firmly. "I'll be sure to alert the Order that you may arrive as my guest, at your leisure, of course," he says with a nod again. "Thank you," Briseis murmurs, dipping her head with a nod. "But I think I'd best not. I'm not welcome company for all of your Order." Lazlo tilts his head to the side. "Knight Dawnrunner," he says quietly, not asking. The padawan puts his hands in his lap before he clears his throat. "I'm sure she won't confront you at the Retreat." Briseis does not bother to confirm it, but the unsettled flash of her eyes speaks the truth clearly enough. Her hands twist together in her lap. She looks forward, her gaze distant and quiet before she replies softly, "No, likely not. But as I would not like her to disturb the one place I can find privacy and rest, I will not disturb hers." Lazlo pauses and nods his head. "Of course not," he agrees quietly. There's a long pause from the padawan before he clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, I suppose then, Captain, I'll be off," he says with a faint nod. "Unless, of course, there's anything else?" Briseis glances quick at Lazlo and hesitates for a moment before she asks in a rush, "If something happened, would you know?" Lazlo isn't moving just yet. "It's difficult to say," he says quietly. "The Force can be a mysterious ally. If I hear anything -- or sense anything -- I'll be sure to find you immediately." Lazlo nods to her. Briseis smiles, ease lighting her expression and touching her eyes as she nods. "Thank you," she says. "I would appreciate it greatly. And-- thank you for talking with me." Lazlo nods to Bris. "Of course. My pleasure," he says with a second nod. Lazlo stands from the bench and straightens his robes. "Well..." Briseis rises with him, head tipped back to look up at him as she smiles. "Please, don't let me keep you." "Oh, I haven't got somewhere to be," he says with a shrug. "Er, but the conversation seemed to extinguish itself by its own volition." Lazlo clears his throat and draws his hood over his head. "Was there anything else, Captain?" Briseis shakes her head swiftly, her braid snaking across her back with the motion. "That was what was pressing on my mind," she admits, and her smile is faintly, faintly sheepish for a moment before she draws in a breath. "But tell me. Were you involved in any of the other incidents on Alderaan? I never asked." Lazlo tilts his head and then shakes it. "No, no I wasn't. Why do you ask? Were you?" he asks with his head tilted once more. Lazlo folds his arms across his chest and watches the woman carefully. "I like to know who the military has reason to thank," Briseis answers with a quick smile that tilts toward teasing at the end. "And also whether I ought to start worrying about you as well." She clears her throat quietly and then nods. "Not much, I was stuck on Alderaan for most of the action in space, but I spent some time helping to secure the area in the aftermath. I suppose I'm fortunate to not have run into one of their clones again." Lazlo shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't waste your worry on me, if I was you," he says with a nod. "I can see how you're feeling now. I'd hate to cause that." The green-robed padawan shuffles his boots slightly before furrowing his brow. He seems troubled by something. "I'm a soldier, Lazlo. I spend most of my time worrying." Bri's smile deepens slightly before it fades and she tips her head at him, curious. "What?" "Er, I must admit that after I more-or-less relocated to Coruscant, there wasn't much time before I was taken into the Jedi Order," he says softly. "Er, that's a difficult change. I kind of gave up everything else..." His voice trails off. "Well, let's just say that anyone who will return from his trials finding someone waiting with worry, well, he'd be very fortunate," Lazlo says with a nod. Briseis watches Lazlo quietly, her expression thoughtful. At the last she nods and smiles again, a bare wisp of an expression, and raises a hand to rest it light on his arm for a brief squeeze. "You can be certain I'll worry about you as well," she assures. "So long as you let me know when you've gone." Lazlo offers a teasing smirk. "Oh, I don't expect I'll make a point to alert anyone of my absence," he says softly. "There's a certain niceness about having someone worry, but there's also an irresponsibility in allowing them to." "Lazlo," Briseis says firmly, with the sort of steely determination that lends itself to a good soldier. "If I do not hear when you've gone for your trials, I will be extremely upset." She rocks back on her heels slightly, hand swinging back to her side. "There is no irresponsibility in doing what someone requests. And I would far rather worry than wake up one day to an unexpected message that a friend has died. There is more than enough of that these days as it is." Lazlo furrows his brow. "Right you are," he says quietly. "Too much destruction." His eyes wander, not focusing on anything in particular. Finally, he clears his throat. "Well, I'll be sure to alert you that I've gone, if you really wish," he says quietly. "But I don't expect it to be until after he returns to us." "I would like to know, yes," Briseis confirms with a sharp nod. The last sends a shadow over her expression once more, and her second nod is a bit less firm. "Yes, well," she murmurs lowly. "I hope so." Lazlo nods. "I do too," he says. "But I expect him to be just fine." Lazlo adjusts his robes once more before shuffling slightly. "Well..." Briseis shifts as well, and abruptly she seems a touch uncomfortable. "I should get back to my duties," she excuses with a dip of her head. "Thank you, again. I'll speak to you later I'm sure." Lazlo nods slightly. "Right, right," he says with another nod. "I won't keep you." Lazlo clears his throat. "Well, stay safe, Captain." "And you, Padawan," Briseis returns, and her nod dips low enough to be something of a bow before she gives Lazlo another smile, this one a quick flash of a near-grin, and moves to disappear into the crowd. Lazlo bows in return and finds his own place in the crowds. Category:March 2008 RP Logs